Aldor
Czy szukałeś artykułu Porównanie nagród Aldorów i Wróżbitów? (po ) |Stolica = Wzniesienie Aldoru |Baza działań = Rubieże |Obszar działań = Shattrath |Główny język = Draenejski |Pozostałe języki = Wspólny Orczy |Przynależność = Sha'tar |Ojczysty świat = Draenor |Tokeny = |Waluta = |Kwatermistrz = Endarin |Nagrody = |Status = Aktywna |Sojusznicy = Naaru |Pokój = Przymierze Horda |Wojna = Wróżbici Płonący Legion Siły Kael'thasa |Data założenia = 200 BDP (prawdopodobnie) |Data reorganizacji = 26 ADP (ogłoszenie neutralności) |Sztandar = left }} Aldorowie to frakcja draenei, której dawniej przewodził Prorok Velen, a obecnie wiedzie ją Wysoka Kapłanka Ishanah. Są oni starożytnym zakonem kapłanów oddanych naaru, którzy pozostali w Outland po odejściu Velena i jego popleczników do Azeroth. Podobnie jak rywalizujący z nimi Wróżbici, poświęcili się oni wspieraniu naaru zrzeszonych w Sha'tar w odbudowaniu Shattrath i pokonaniu Płonącego Legionu. Gracze mogą dołączyć do Aldorów albo Wróżbitów wykonując ciąg zadań A'dal oraz City of Light. Po wykonaniu zadania City of Light, pojawi się zadanie rekrutacyjne Allegiance to the Aldor. Wykonanie go określi reputację u Aldorów na poziomie oraz u Wróżbitów. Ukończenie go otworzy również drogę do zadań Aldorów. Możliwe, że słowo Aldor pochodzi od anglosaskiego słowa ealdor, które można przetłumaczyć jako życie. Wiedza Z artykułu Aldor and Scryer Lore and Rewards pochodzącego ze strony głównej World of Warcraft: :Aldorowie to starożytny zakon draenejskich kapłanów, którzy wielbią naaru i po dziś dzień pomagają naaru zrzeszonym w Sha'tar w walce z Illidanem i Płonącym Legionem. Mimo że wiele wycierpieli z rąk krwawych elfów, którzy później stali się Wróżbitami, odłożyli na bok otwartą wojnę dla dobra Sha'tar. Najświętsza świątynia Aldorów lezy na Płaskowyżu Aldorów, górującym nad miastem od zachodu. Reputacja :By lepiej wybrać pomiędzy frakcjami Aldorów i Wróżbitów, zobacz artykuł "Porównanie nagród Aldorów i Wróżbitów". Zdobywanie reputacji u Aldorów wiąże się z dziesięciokrotną utratą reputacji u Wróżbitów. Wszystkie postacie rozpoczynają z reputacją na poziomie u Aldorów, z wyjątkiem draenei i krwawych elfów. Ci pierwsi automatycznie mają reputację u Aldorów i u Wróżbitów, natomiast krwawe elfy odwrotnie. Nie oznacza to jednak, że krwawe elfy nie mogą dołączyć do Aldorów: mogą to zrobić jak każda inna rasa, wykonując zadanie 60 Allegiance to the Aldor. Strategia Do poziomu Honored Dostarczenie dziesięciu przedmiotów do Adyena Strażnika Światła na Płaskowyżu Aldorów owocuje 250 punktami reputacji u Aldorów. Istnieją również powtarzalne zadania dostarczenia pojedynyczych przedmiotów, które dodają 25 punktów reputacji. Przedmioty te wypadają z niskich członków Płonącego Legionu (przede wszystkich ze sprzymierzonych z Radą Cienia orków), których można spotkać na większości obszarów Outland, w tym w dwóch obozach na północ od Auchindoun na Kościanych Pustkowiach w Lesie Terokkar. Dodatkowo zadania te owocują reputacją u Sha'tar: +125 punktów za dziesięć i +12,5 punkta za pojedynyczy przedmiot. Gracze, którzy wykonali zadanie 60 Allegiance to the Aldor muszą dostarczyć 220 przedmiotów, żeby osiągnąć status . Wyjątkiem są krwawe elfy, które muszą dostarczyć 340 przedmiotów, jako że rozpoczynają u Aldorów z reputacją i muszą dostarczyć 100 przedmiotów, żeby osiągnąć reputację . Gracze, którzy nie ukończyli zadania 60 Allegiance to the Aldor z powodu oderwania się od Wróżbitów muszą dostarczyć 360 przedmiotów, żeby osiągnąć status . Gracze, którzy chcą jednocześnie zdobyć reputację u Kurenai lub Mag'har, mogą chcieć zabijać orków w Fortecy Kil'sorrow w południowo-wschodnim Nagrandzie, gdyż mają oni przy sobie , a ich zabicie dodaje +10 reputacji u Kurenai lub Mag'har. Do statusu Revered i Exalted Poza wykonywaniem frakcyjnych zadań jednorazowych, gracze, któzy chcą osiągnąć status oraz u Aldorów, po zdobyciu poziomu 68 mogą zbierać przedmioty . Każde oddanie dziesięciu przedmiotów dodaje 250 punktów reputacji, a każdy jeden przedmiot dodaje 25 punktów. Przedmioty te wypadają z wysokich członków Płonącego Legionu (między innymi z mobów poziomu 66 lub wyższego). Tych wrogów można spotkać w Górach Krańca Ostrza, Burzy Pustki, Dolinie Cienistego Księżyca i Wyspie Quel'Danas. W Górach Krańca Ostrza we Wrotach Śmierci stacjonuje najbardziej zwarta grupa, z której można zdobyć wiele . Jeśli nie są wykonywane żadne inne zadania, to aby osiągnąć reputację od poziomu trzeba dostarczyć 1320 przedmiotów lub 95 . Piekielne Uzbrojenie Przedmioty można w każdej chwili dostarczyć do Wysokiej Kapłanki Ishanah przebywającej w Kaplicy Nieskończonego Światła na Płaskowyżu Aldorów. Każdy przedmiot kosztuje 350 punktów reputacji u Aldorów. Poza tym gracze otrzymują przedmioty , rodzaj waluty, za którą w banku Aldorów można zakupić zaklęcia naramienników. Aby podwyższyć reputację z do potrzeba około 17 tych przedmiotów. Przejście do Aldorów Możliwe jest zdradzenie Wróżbitów i przejście do Aldorów, jednak zrobienie tego niweluje całą reputację wcześniej zdobytą u Wróżbitów. Aby zmienić frakcje, gracze muszą odnaleźć Sha'nir, Aldorkę przebywającą w Niższym Mieście. Oferuje ona zadanie 64 [Supplies|Strained Supplies}}, które wymaga od graczy dostarczenie ośmiu przedmiotów za 250 punktów reputacji u Aldorów. Zadanie to może być powtarzane aż do osiągnięcia statusu u Aldorów, później jest ono niedostępne. Warto zauważyć, że w pewnym momencie gracz będzie miał reputację w obu frakcjach, nie mogąc tym smaym korzystać z banku lub karczmy, dlatego dobrym pomysłem jest dostarczenie wszystkich wymaganych przedmiotów na raz. Gracze sprzymierzeni z Wróżbitami, któzy mają reputację u Aldorów będą musieli wykonać to zadanie około 168 razy, co wymaga 1,344 przedmioty, by osiągnąć status . Po zmianie pojawią się niektóre zadania, jednak część zadań będzie niedostępna, jeśli gracze wykonali ich odpowiedniki u Wróżbitów: * Zadania wprowadzające do Shattrath: [60 A'dal, 60 City of Light oraz 60 Allegiance to the Aldor nie będą dostępne. * Inne zadania w Shattrath: 60 Ishanah, 62 A Cure for Zahlia oraz 62 Restoring the Light będą dostępne. * Ciąg zadań w Burzy Pustki zaczynający się od 67 Assist Exarch Orelis będzie dostępny. * Ciąg zadań w Dolinie Cienistego Księżyca zaczynający się od 70 Karabor Training Grounds nie będzie dostępny. Nagrody Arkanista Xorith i Haldor Natrętny sprzedają specjalne flaszki, które można użyć jedynie w strefach rajdowych. Zakupić je mogą jedynie postacie, które mają status w Ekspedycji Cenarionu, Sha'tar oraz ich frakcji (Wróżbitach lub Aldorach). Flaszki te można kupować za przedmioty , które można zdobyć na stworzeniach w Oku Fortu Burz, Jaskini Wężowej Kaplicy, Górze Hyjal i Czarnej Świątyni. Od Kwatermistrza Endarina przebywającego w Banku Aldorów w Shattrath można kupić następujące nagrody za reputację: Poniższe nagrody dla skrybów można zakupić u Skryby Saalyna w Banku Aldorów: Zadania * Niektóre zadania mają tę samą nazwę dla frakcji Wróżbitów i Aldorów, zwróć uwagę na odpowiedniego NPC oferującego zadanie. * Niektóre ciągi zadań Aldorów prowadzą do zadań nie tylko dla Aldorów, które nie są wymienione na poniższej liście. Shattrath * 60 A'dal ** 60 City of Light *** 60 Allegiance to the Aldor (+3500 reputacji) **** 60 Ishanah (+10 reputacji) **** 62G3 A Cure for Zahlia (+350 reputacji) **** 62 Restoring the Light (+250 reputacji) Razem: 4110 punktów reputacji. Burza Pustki * 67 Assist Exarch Orelis (+10 reputacji) ** 68 Distraction at Manaforge B'naar (+250 reputacji) *** 68 Measuring Warp Energies (+250 reputacji) *** 68 Naaru Technology (+75 reputacji) **** 68 B'naar Console Transcription (+75 reputacji) ***** 68 Shutting Down Manaforge B'naar (Aldor) (+250 reputacji) ****** 68 Attack on Manaforge Coruu (+250 reputacji) ****** 69 Shutting Down Manaforge Coruu (Aldor) (+250 reputacji) ******* 70 Shutting Down Manaforge Duro (Aldor) (+250 reputacji) ******* 70 Sunfury Briefings (+250 reputacji) ******** 70G3 Shutting Down Manaforge Ara (Aldor) (+250 reputacji) ******** 70 Outside Assistance (+25 reputacji) ********* 70 A Dark Pact (+250 reputacji) ********** 70 Aldor No More (+150 reputacji) *********** 70 Socrethar's Shadow (+350 reputacji) ************ 70 Ishanah's Help (+150 reputacji) ************* 70 Deathblow to the Legion (+1000) * 70 Against the Legion (+350 reputacji) Razem: 4435 punktów reputacji. Dolina Cienistego Księżyca * 70 Karabor Training Grounds (+250 reputacji) ** 70 A Necessary Distraction (+250 reputacji) *** 70 Altruis (+75 reputacji) * 70 The Ashtongue Tribe (+250 reputacji) ** 70 Reclaiming Holy Grounds (+250 reputacji) * 70 Tablets of Baa'ri (+250 reputacji) ** 70 Oronu the Elder (+250 reputacji) *** 70 The Ashtongue Corruptors (+250 reputacji) **** 70 The Warden's Cage (+75 reputacji) Nagrand Zadanie Altruis z Doliny Cienistego Księżyca prowadzi do serii wymaganych (wymienionych niżej) zadań w Nagrandzie, które nie wiążą się z reputacją u Aldorów. * 70 Against the Legion (Burza Pustki) * 70 Against All Odds (Zangarmarsh) * 70 Against the Illidari (Dolina Cienistego Księżyca) ** 70 Illidan's Pupil *** 70 The Book of Fel Names (Labirynt Cienia) Gdy te zadania zostaną ukończone, można będzie wykonać następujące zadania wiążące się z reputacją: * 70 Return to the Aldor (+75 reputacji) ** 70G3 Varedis Must Be Stopped (+1000 reputacji) Razem: 1075 punktów reputacji. Przedmioty Galeria Plik:Aldor_Rise.jpg|Płaskowyż Aldorów Linki zewnętrzne de:Aldor (Fraktion) en:Aldor es:Aldor fr:Aldor Kategoria:Frakcje Kategoria:Aldor Kategoria:Reputacje